


Colorful

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Series: That Wizards and Powers AU [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I am proud of the cute, I wrote the cute, M/M, Teen for a implied bit of sex near the end, it's cute okay, it's not explicit, the cute is my child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: Jojo could see how much one person impacted someone by colors splashed across their skin.Which is why Mike's puzzled him.





	Colorful

Jojo hated his powers. Being able to see other's auras wasn't a light power, not harmless or easy to control. He saw the colors marking other's skin, and each person's own aura. 

Jack, for instance, was a utter rainbow of colors, every inch of his arms and neck were covered in colors from all the people who meant so much to him.

Most of the Newsies were rainbows, so many colors from so many people.

Davey had actually given Jojo whiplash. The first day Jojo knew him, he had been close to blank. But while the strike dragged on, more and more colors appeared. 

But there was one puzzlement for Jojo, and that was Mike. 

Mike had had three -He had only known about the three until recently-, huge marks of color. One the color of his brother, Ike (A light hazel), one for Jack (Deep blue), and one in a color Jojo had never seen but was presumably his mother (Deep red, not as rich as Spot's). 

And one day, Mike took off his shirt and splashed across his chest, as big as the red patch but smaller then the hazel, was light green. 

Jojo's own color.

Jojo watched him until Mike noticed and quickly put his shirt back on and JoJo remembered he was the only one who could see this stuff. Mike thought -Holy crow he must have thought he was checking him out!

Jojo looked away from Mike, face bright red. How hadn't he known that he'd had such a large impact on him? That was the kind of mark he'd only seen on lovers. He should check himself, had Mike left as large a impact on him? 

Mike offered to sell with him the next day. He offered so politely and nervously Jojo couldn't say no. He was such a sweetheart. 

Selling with Mike was fun. Mike was energetic and he smiled so much. That was what Jojo had always liked in Mike. He was a bright light.

The next day Mike asked again. And the next and the next. Eventually he stopped asking and they just did it. They sold together. And things Jojo used to just like about Mike he began to love. 

Mike would sometimes come up to him with a random gift he'd made, a painted rock or a woven bracelet. Jojo wasn't sure how to take this, gifts weren't something he was used to. What he was used to was gently offering emotional support and physical touch. 

It was winter when Mike first kissed him. Jojo kissed back. One thing led to another. 

The next thing Jojo knew, he was lying in bed with Mike curled up against his chest, fast asleep. 

That had been a… Interesting way to spend his night. And there hadn't been any objections by either party. Maybe Mike would want to do it again?

After that night Mike did more of the things he had been doing, now with, when inside the lodging house, kissing. He would also take Jojo's hand in crowds and they shared a bed more nights then they didn't. 

Jojo was confused until Mike actually asked. “What are we?”

Jojo had had to consider that for a second. “Lovers?” 

Mike had nuzzled closer to Jojo's chest and nodded. Jojo was foucused on Mike, but looking down he saw a large patch of bluish hazel on his chest. Mike's color, where it deserved to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at like 9:00 last night.


End file.
